Sauve moi de l'Imprégnation
by Lolabean07
Summary: L'imprégnation n'est pas tout ce qui compte, n'est-ce pas? Leah Clearwater préfère être mordue par une armée de vampires plutôt que d'avoir affaire à son imprégné. Surtout maintenant qu'elle est Alpha de la meute. Traduction française de "SMFI" avec l'aide de leilani972.
1. Prologue: Loup défectueux

**La série Twilight appartient à S. Meyer, aucune violation du droit d'auteur est destinée. Je suis juste jouer avec les personnages.**

**AN: L'anglais est ma seule langue en plus de quelques années de français à l'école, il u a plus de dix leilani972 et moi tentons de traduire cette histoire en français. Ceci est juste un teaser mais après le nouvel an nous allons travailler sur un planning et nous espérons avoir quelques nouveaux fans de Leah **

* * *

**Prologue: Loup défectueux**

Celui qui avait décidé que c'était un honneur de devenir l'un des Protecteurs de la tribu avait un pet au casque. Du moins, c'était comme cela que Leah Clearwater le ressentait. Depuis qu'elle avait été _bénie_ avec cette malédiction, ou pour être honnête, depuis que la première personne de sa génération avait été bénie avec cette malédiction, sa vie s'était transformée en cauchemar.

Comme si ce n'était pas assez que son ex-fiancé l'ait quittée pour sa cousine, elle se retrouvait maintenant forcée de partager ses pensées avec lui. Sa louve était défectueuse dans la mesure où elle a été concernée. Elle ne pouvait pas même pas s'imprégner correctement.

Elle avait fait l'erreur de _le_ regarder dans les yeux et depuis lors, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui elle devait mettre en lambeaux en premier, _lui_ ou _la fille à vampire._ Les deux étaient devenus le fléau de son existence. Elle se fichait ce que les _dieux des loups_ lui disaient, elle _refusait_ d'être ce qu'il désirait qu'elle soit. Lui et _la fille à vampire_ pouvaient tous les deux tomber d'une falaise ou être écrasé par un camion, de préférence conduit par elle.

L'imprégnation était supposée vous faire trouver la seule personne faite pour vous. Vous étiez censé être ce dont ils avaient besoin. Eh bien, _il_ n'avait besoin de rien d'autre qu'_elle._ Et par _elle,_ Leah ne se désignait pas. _Il_ ne la remarquait pas, n'avait pas besoin d'elle, et ne voulait certainement pas d'elle. Personne ne voulait d'elle.

Ainsi, elle était forcée de regarder Sam et Emily avec Jared et Kim vivre leur fichu conte de fées. Elle en avait marre de se faire dire qu'elle _ne pouvait pas comprendre l'attraction_ ou _qu'elle comprendrait quand cela lui arriverait._ Eh bien cela lui était arrivé et elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle était en colère. Si elle avait été une garce avant, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait des mots pour décrire ce qu'elle était maintenant.

S'il y avait un moyen de briser de l'imprégnation, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Comment un loup du siècle passé était-il supposé savoir ce dont vous aviez besoin? Jared s'était assis à côté de Kim pendant des _années_ et ne l'ai jamais remarquée, et là, tout d'un coup elle était ce dont il avait besoin et vice-versa ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire pour Sam? Il avait juste besoin d'un approvisionnement sans fin de_ putains _de muffins? Leah savait qu'elle aurait dû s'inscrire à Costco et les acheter en vrac.

_Et merde ! _songea-t-elle. Elle préférait être attaquée par toute une armée de vampires tout aussi ennuyeux que _l'amoureuse des sangsues._ Ajoutez à cela la connerie d'avoir à écouter son ex. Pourquoi un homme_ devait-il_ diriger ? On était au 21 e siècle, bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être responsable? Les femmes étaient beaucoup mieux organisées et elles avaient de meilleures aptitudes en relations humaines. Sam était trop occupé à coller sa langue au fond de la gorge Emily et à se soucier de ses sentiments pour bien les diriger.

Le pire dans cette malédiction était probablement le fait qu'elle soit responsable de la mort de son propre père. Oh, ils avaient essayé de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais quand vous devenez la première fille-loup dans l'histoire de la tribu et que vous vous transformez juste en face de votre père, comment ne peut-il pas en être de votre faute?

FF_8803940_1 12/17/12 4:02AM


	2. Chapitre 1 Le jour où tout s'est écroulé

**La série Twilight appartient à S. Meyer, aucune violation du droit d'auteur est destinée. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le jour où tout s'est écroulé

Cela faisait deux semaines que Leah avait reçu son diplôme et ce jour était celui de sa fête. En dépit de la disparition de son fiancé pendant plus de deux semaines, elle avait finalement le sentiment que sa vie se remettait sur les rails. Sam s'était excusé de l'avoir inquiétée; il avait ressenti le besoin de faire un voyage spirituel pour trouver des réponses au sujet de sa vie. Il lui avait expliqué que son voyage lui avait montré qu'il avait besoin de rester à La Push pour un certain temps et que par conséquent il n'allait pas partir à l'école à l'automne avec elle.

Elle avait été en colère contre lui au début, mais après réflexion, elle avait décidé de faire preuve de compréhension et de le soutienir dans son choix. Peut-être une pause serait-elle bénéfique pour eux. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus de deux ans maintenant et elle avait ses propres rêves. Sam avait changé; il avait changé avant même son voyage spirituel. Il y avait un abîme grandissant sans cesse entre eux. Alors, au lieu de se fâcher, elle avait reporté ses projets scolaires pour un semestre, espérant qu'il changerait d'avis et qu'ils commenceraient ensemble au prochain hiver. S'il n'était pas encore prêt, elle partirait quoi qu'il en soit.

Tandis qu'elle aidait sa mère à peaufiner les derniers préparatifs, elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle alla y répondre et vit sa cousine et meilleure amie, Emily Young. « Emily, tu es là ! » la salua-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Lee, je ne peux pas respirer », haleta Emily.

« Désolée », lui dit Leah. Ce n'était que récemment qu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres et qu'elle avait pris un peu de muscle. Ses os et ses muscles lui faisaient mal, mais elle avait mis tout sur le compte du jogging qu'elle faisait dernièrement afin de rester en forme et de contrôler son tempérament.

« Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ? » demanda Emily avec impatience. « Mettez-moi au travail.»

Sue, la mère de Leah, montra ce qu'il restait encore à faire. La fête allait être une petite affaire, avec des hamburgers au barbecue et des hot dogs ainsi que quelques salades variées, des chips et des fèves au lard. Sue et Leah avaient fait une grande partie du travail de préparation au cours des derniers jours; il ne fallut donc longtemps avant qu'ils ne terminent le tout.

Harry, le père de Leah, et Seth, son frère cadet, se montrèrent un peu plus tard et mirent le barbecue en place. Les filles portaient les plats à l'extérieur et les déposèrent sur la table. Sue avait décidé qu'un buffet serait plus facile alors ils mirent des assiettes,des ustensiles et des serviettes de table à une extrémité et préparèrent la table de manière à ce qu'on puisse faire la queue des deux côtés.

* * *

Lorsque les invités commencèrent à arriver, Leah fut submergée par les félicitations de sa famille et d'autres membres de la tribu. Elle se retrouva à chercher et attendre que Sam se manifeste. Alors qu'elle scannait les invités, elle fut légèrement déçue qu'il ne soit pas encore là. Soupirant, elle se dirigea vers la maison pour utiliser la salle de bain.

Elle montait les escaliers menant à la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec son frère quand elle entendit du bruit. Elle s'arrêta sur la deuxième marche du haut en essayant de discerner ce qu'elle entendait. Des bruits sourds atteignirent ses oreilles; des halètements et des gémissements. Horrifiée, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un avait des relations sexuelles dans sa salle de bain. C'est quoi, ce bordel ?songea-t-elle.

Grimpant les dernières marches à toute vitesse, elle se dirigea vers la porte des toilettes et l'ouvrit. Elle sursauta à la vue de la scène devant elle. Sa cousine et son fiancé étaient enlacé jupe d'Emily était au-dessus de ses cuisses, ses mains dans les cheveux emmêlés de Sam, et sa tête était rejetée en arrière alors qu'elle gémissait son nom. La bouche de Sam léchait et suçotait la chair du cou d'Emily alors qu'il la prenait sans pitié.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bordel ?" hurla-t-elle.

Les deux occupants se tournèrent vers Leah, leurs visages exprimant un mélange de choc et de culpabilité. Sam sortit d'Emily, ajusta son short et ferma la fermeture éclair. Le visage d'Emily était légèrement rougi alors qu'elle lissait sa jupe sur ses jambes et cherchait sa culotte au sol.

« Leah », commença Sam. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je veux dire que ça y ressemble... mais c'est pas le cas. J'ai besoin de te parler et de te l'expliquer. »

« M'expliquer quoi ? » exigea Leah . « Je pense que c'est assez évident ce qui se passe ici. Depuis combien de temps ? Dis-moi juste depuis combien de temps. Est-ce pour cela que tu as disparu? »

« Non ... Ce n'est pas ... Je ...» bredouilla Sam.

Emily n'avait toujours pas réussi à trouver sa culotte et Leah sentit son irritation augmenter face au silence de sa cousine. « Bordel de merde, Emily, oublie-la. S'il ne veut pas me le dire, alors il vaut mieux que tu le fasse. »

Emily déglutit nerveusement. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était emparée d'elle. Une minute elle se tenait dans la salle de Leah et l'autre, Sam était là et tout à coup elle eut l'impression que son monde avait été ébranlée dans ses fondements. Elle avait vu dans son regard, le désir et l'envie qu'il avait, et elle sentit un battement lui répondre au fond d'elle. Ils avaient continué à se regarder l'un l'autre pendant ce qui semblait être des heures et puis ils s'étaient rapprochés comme s'ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre par un fil invisible.

« Lee, je suis désolée », murmura Emily. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. Je te jure, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se produise. »

C'est à ce moment que Seth arriva, tenant à la main une culotte rose. « Umm, Lee, je ne pense pas que tu devrais laisser ce genre de chose traîner», lui dit-il, en la tenant comme si elle étaient infestée par des insectes. Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la petite salle de bains, les sourcils froncés. Emily était encore bien trop près de Sam.

« Ce n'est pas la mienne », grogna Leah en montrant Emily.

Seth regarda Sam avec incrédulité. « C'est quoi, ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle de bains avec notre cousine et pourquoi diable est-ce que c'était dans le putain de couloir ? » fulmina-t-il en balançant la culotte rose encore et encore.

Sam gémit en sentant son contrôle faiblir. Il n'avait appris à contrôler son loup que récemment. Il avait besoin de sortir de là avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. « Euh, désolé, » murmura-t-il avant de se frayer un chemin entre Leah et Seth, laissant trois visages choqués le regardant battre en retraite.

FF_8803940_2 12/17/12 5:18AM


	3. Chapitre 2 Ca ne peut pas être pire, non

**La série Twilight appartient à S. Meyer, aucune violation du droit d'auteur est destinée. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Ca ne peut pas être pire, non ?

A peine Sam fut-il sorti, Emily commença à pleurer. Elle supplia Leah de lui pardonner, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et elle n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Seth était parti à la seconde même où les larmes d'Emily avaient commencé, laissant tomber la culotte rose sur le sol.

Leah ne savait pas quoi faire. Emily était sa cousine, sa meilleure amie, presque sa sœur. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Emily soit capable de faire une telle chose pour la blesser. Elle la croit quand elle disait que c'était une erreur et qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela se produise.

Sam, lui, c'était une autre histoire. Il l'avait abandonnée pendant plus de deux semaines et elle n'était pas sûre de croire à son histoire merdique de voyage spirituel. Bien sûr, il avait dû inventer une excuse pour sa disparition. Il avait fort probablement rencontré une fille et avait été trop occupé à la sauter. _Tel père, tel fils_ pensa-t-elle.

Le dîner du soir fut tendu; le visage d'Emily était toujours marqué par ses larmes d'un peu plus tôt, Seth avait l'air de quelqu'un dont le chien avait été frappé, et Leah ne savait pas comment se sentir. Elle était en colère, contrarié et confuse. Elle ignorait si elle devait raconter à ses parents ce qui s'était passé ou non. Elle ne voulait pas embarrasser Emily, ni qu'ils soient en colère contre Sam. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, pas ce soir, mais bientôt.

La sonnerie du téléphone rompit le silence. Normalement, les appels téléphoniques pendant le dîner étaient ignorés, mais récemment cette règle avait changé. En y repensant, la règle avait été changée quand Sam a disparu et que les anciens avaient commencé à se réunir fréquemment. Ils avaient rarement parlé chez les Clearwater, mais plus d'une fois, son père était parti chez le vieux Quil pour aller s'entretenir avec lui et Billy.

Elle observa son père répondre au téléphone et prétendit être intéressée par les haricots verts dans son assiette, tandis qu'elle l'écoutait sans vergogne. « Bonsoir », salua-t-il son interlocuteur. « Vraiment? Maintenant ? [...]Je ne sais pas, nous sommes à table, maintenant [...] Il a dit que c'était important. [...] D'accord, je serai là dans un quart d'heure. Au revoir. »

« Désolé, ma chérie », reprit Harry alors qu'il embrassait Sue sur la joue. « Billy a besoin que je vienne le chercher et que je l'amène chez Sam. Je suppose que le vieux Quil est là et nous avons quelques ... euh affaires du conseil tribal à discuter. »

« Harry, pas encore. Que se passe-t-il de si important qui ne peuve pas attendre après le souper ? » demanda Sue.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr, mais Billy n'a personne pour l'emmener alors laisse moi au moins aller le chercher et le ramener. Peut-être que je ne serai pas nécessaire après tout, et je serai à la maison avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. »

«Très bien, on te verra plus tôt que tard. »

Leah regarda son père s'en aller. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Sam avait à faire les affaires tribales et encore moins avec le conseil. Et pourquoi se réuniraient-ils chez Sam? _Bizarre_ songea-t-elle. Elle jeta un regard vers Emily qui avait viré au vert à la mention du nom de Sam. Au moins, cela répondait à sa question précédente; même si, ou plutôt _quand_ elle romprait avec Sam, elle n'allait pas mentionner le nom d'Emily du tout.

Harry arriva à la petite maison rouge de Billy Black et le récupéra.. Sur la route vers la maison de Sam, il demanda à Billy ce qui se passait. « Alors, de quoi s'agit-il? »

«Je ne suis pas sûr», répondit Billy. «Le vieux Quil m'a appelé et m'a dit que Sam l'avait appelé. Quand il est arrivé chez Sam, il a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi agité depuis que nous l'avons retrouvé. »

« Es-tu sûr que nous ne pouvons pas simplement dire aux _Cullen_ de s'en aller ? » demanda Harry. « Ce serait tellement mieux pour toutes les personnes concernées. Cela arrêterait le processus, tu ne crois pas? »

« Peut-être », répondit Billy avant de soupirer. « Probablement pas, Jared Cameron et Paul Lahote donnent l'impression qu'ils vont bientôt se transformer. Je n'ai pas encore vu de changements chez mon fils mais il est jeune. Seth est encore plus jeune, donc je ne pense pas qu'il va muter avant que Jake le fasse. Plus, il y a encore le jeune Quil. Quand bien même j'aimerais leur dire de partir, ils n'ont pas rompu le traité et je ne peux pas en toute bonne foi aller à l'encontre des paroles de mon grand-père. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Je suppose que si Jake est le prochain Alpha légitime, il est préférable d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il mute et le laisser décider s'il veut maintenir le traité. De plus, nous aurons un plus grand nombre de notre côté s'ils n'apprécient pas sa décision. »

Ils conduisirent en silence durant le reste du trajet. En s'arrêtant dans l'allée de petite maison de Sam, ils virent la voiture du vieux Quil voiture et camion de Sam. Sam était à dehors à faire les cent pas dans la cour latérale tandis que le vieux Quil essayait de le calmer. Harry aida Billy à sortir de son camion et à le mettre dans son fauteuil roulant. Ils se dirigèrent vers Sam et le vieux Quil.

« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ? » demanda Harry sans hésitation.

Sam se tourna vers Harry et sentit la culpabilité lui retourner l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas faire face au père de Leah et lui dire ce qu'il avait fait. Il était furieux contre sa vie, contre son père et contre lui-même. Comment aurait-il pu faire ça? Il était temps d'en finir.

_« Je me suis imprégné d'Emily et Leah nous a surpris à coucher ensemble dans la salle de bains »,_ dit-il hâtivement. Il regarda les trois hommes le dévisager sous le choc, la bouche bée, incapables de dire un mot. « Mon loup, il devient fou. Il veut; non, il _a besoin_ d'être auprès d' ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai contrôler cela », leur dit-il après un long moment de silence.

Harry regarda le fiancé de sa fille, son ex-fiancé dorénavant, et tenta de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Tout à coup, le dîner du soir avait pris un sens. Cela expliquait l'état du visage d'Emily, elle avait pleuré. Seth était en colère, et Leah, et bien elle était un fouillis d'émotions.

« Merde », fut tout ce que Harry trouva à dire.

« Il faudra le lui dire, Sam », commença le vieux Quil. « Si c'est votre imprégnée, vous allez avoir besoin d'être autour d'elle. Si tu le le fais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver, mais si c'est à ça que tu ressembles après seulement quelques heures, la repousser ne peut pas être bon. »

Harry déglutit nerveusement et regarda le groupe. « Je suis désolé ... mais ... je dois partir. Je ne veux pas être ici alors que vous trois cherchez une solution à ça. Moins j'en sais, mieux c'est. Alors ... On se reparle plus tard. Quil, tu peux ramener Billy chez, non? »

le vieux Quil hocha la tête et Harry s'en alla vers son camion. Il hésita entre aller directement à la maison ou s'arrêter chez Charlie Swan pour boire une bière ou deux. En fin de compte, il rentra chez lui, n'ayant pas besoin de rendre Sue plus en colère contre lui.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sam s'était imprégné d'elle. Emily était tourmentée par la culpabilité. Elleétait en train de trahir sa ousin, son amie, la fille qui était comme une sœur pour elle. Elle avait écouté l'histoire de Sam et avait été choquée lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué les légendes Quileute et leur réalité. Elle avait voulu le refuser mais quand elle voyait l'état dans lequel il était et comment il s'était calmé en sa présence, elle était partagée.

C'était si mal, mais en même temps cela paraissait si bien. Elle aussi avait ressenti l'attraction indiscernable dont il avait parlé. Sans lui, elle était agitée et incapable de dormir. Juste le fait de le voir même pendant quelques minutes lui suffisait pour recharger ses batteries. Après cette première fois dans la salle de Leah, elle n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de s'asseoir et de parler avec lui. Elle savait qu'il voulait plus; elle aussi. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas les choses, pourtant.

Au moins, Leah avait rompu avec lui, donc, il ne trompait pas sa cousine. Cela ne faisait pas son estomac se tordre moins. Elle avait finalement décidé qu'elle devait lui parler; elle ne pouvait plus le voir, ce n'était pas juste.

Ils partirent en randonnée dans les bois et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière avec un cours d'eau bruissant. Emily se tourna vers lui. Elle détailla ses traits, souhaitant que les choses soient différentes. Peut-être, s'il n'était jamais sorti avec sa cousine, ou s'ils s'étaient rencontrés avant Leah et qu'il avait été sérieux.

« Sam », souffla nerveusement Emily. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Sam la regarda et sentit son anxiété grandir. Elle avait été son sauveur ces dernières semaines. La seule chose qui était parvenue à garder son loup aux abois. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait sans elle.

« Bien sûr, Em. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? »

Il l'observa triturer nerveusement ses mains et éviter de croiser son regard. « Sam, je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. C'est mal... Si jamais Leah le découvrait, elle serait tellement blessée. Elle m'a pardonné une fois, mais je doute qu'elle le referait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » murmura Sam dont le cœur cognait dans sa cage thoracique. Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il pouvait à peine entendre autre chose que les battements de son cœur. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et il passa distraitement sa main sur son cœur.

« Je ... On ne peut pas faire ça.. Ce n'est pas juste pour Leah. Ce n'est pas correct. Je sais que tu penses que nous avons un lien ou quelque chose... Mais il te faut laisser tomber. »

Sam la dévisagea avec incrédulité. La douleur dans sa poitrine empira et il sentit une vague de chaleur lui glacer les veines. Il se tenait en face d'elle à un moment et il s'était transformé en loup le suivant. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire marche arrière ou crier, sa patte râpa le côté droit de son visage et son bras.

FF_8803940_3 12/01/2013 6:55AM


End file.
